


game over

by oceanglow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Marriage, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanglow/pseuds/oceanglow
Summary: Their relationship can be considered as something you want yourself to have at some point. Being bestfriends since grade school, Kenma was determined that their relationship is an unbreakable one. However, that was tested when Kuroo made a promise to Kenma... only to break it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	game over

Kenma tossed his phone to his bed as he stood in front of his large mirror after reading text messages in their group chat.

He gazed upon the pro-gamer, famous YouTuber, stock trader, successful CEO of Bouncing Ball LTD. with billions of net worth, the owner of Kozume manor, a feared tactician; but also a sad and broken man in front of him.

_When will I get over this? It has been 7 fucking years._

Before tears threatened to fall from his eyes, he dragged himself to his bathroom and prepared himself as this day marks his complete defeat over the game he has been playing since high school: his bestfriend is going to get married.

  
  


“Northwestern Church, please,” he told his driver as he plopped on the back seat.

The engine growled and all they can hear is the static from the stereo as the driver tried setting it up to play Kenma’s preferred music inside the car.

As the driver picked up the pace, the scenery that can be seen on the vehicle’s window started to get a little blurry. The conversation they had that day played unpermitted inside his head.

He cursed Kuroo when he revealed the location of the wedding. The latter just laughed, knowing that it was pretty far from where Kenma resides.

“What can I do? It was my fiancé’s request,” Kuroo tried saying in between his laughs as Kenma’s eyes threw daggers at him.

Kenma hated long drives.

Much more when it is towards Kuroo’s wedding.

They arrived pretty early to give time for Kenma to calm his insides as the long drive took a toll on his head and stomach. The driver handed him eucalyptus mint oil that he keeps on the car’s compartment as he was about to throw up.

“Thank you,” he uttered as he reached for the small bottle that could save his life. He has always been grateful that his driver takes care of him and keeps his essential whenever they leave. He thought it was the driver’s way of driving but after having 14 drivers for the past 6 years, he confirmed that it’s just him. After several years, he still can’t get over his car sickness.

_I wish Kuroo was here._

He shook his head at the thought. Yes, Kuroo’s presence and scent calm his insides every time they travel far and his car sickness acts up.

But they ended 7 years ago, there was no reason for him to still run to Kuroo.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and dropped a message in their group chat asking the others where they are. He needs a distraction, he thought. And just in time, a message from Shoyo came in. As usual, this friend of him worries too much as he knows what Kenma feels about this celebration, and also towards the men who are going to be exchanging lifelong vows today.

They were bickering on text when someone knocked on the window of his car. He rolled the tinted window down and an orange haired guy with a wide smile welcomed him. It was Shoyo.

“Kenma! Let’s go!” the orange haired exclaimed. He stepped out after giving orders to his driver, telling him he could go out and watch the ceremony.

“Are you really okay, coming here?” Shoyo asked again, unsatisfied with the answer he got from his blonde friend on text, while they were walking from the parking lot towards the church.

“I said yes minutes ago, and I’m saying this again. Of course. 7 years had passed, Shoyo. What we had was merely a high school puppy love. This is far more serious, heck, we’re even walking towards a church.”

_Lies._

He stopped midway and enjoyed the serene and refreshing aura the area of the church gave. There were huge trees with green healthy leaves, a fountain surrounded by a patch of roses on the west side, and a bright blue sky above.

_What a beautiful day to break my heart, again._

Shoyo also stopped and stood beside Kenma.

“You still love him as you did back then. Whether it is a high school puppy love or not, nothing has changed.”

“If I confirm that I still love him, will it change anything? Just a few minutes more, they will be exchanging vows. I remember Kuroo brimming with happiness when he told me he’s getting married. He’s happy, Shoyo.”

“But are you?”

_No._

“I’m okay. Give me more time, I will be able to move forward and leave this bullshit feelings behind. But for now, I want to join Kuroo in this celebration,” Kenma tried making his voice more convincing, even if his heart screams otherwise.

Shoyo sighed. He knows he will never win over Kenma on an argument about his feelings. The man beside him kept his feelings intact for 7 whole years, there’s no winning over a man who still has shackles from the past but still standing tall until today. That is an unbelievable strength, Shoyo thought, but what’s making him strong is toxic.

He knows Kenma is not okay with all of this. This is too much to take in all at once. He wanted to curse at Kuroo when he read the invitation. Kuroo is smart, he knows that. But right now, he is being too tactless.

Kuroo’s being a sadist, making his ex-boyfriend, Kenma, be his best man in his wedding.

The sound of church bells ringing was taking over the whole ceremony together with the voices of the wedding singers. But Kenma can only hear the sound of his heart breaking as he looks at the man of his life beside him on the side of the aisle, waiting for his other half.

_And it's not me._

He smells and looks so good. Kuroo still uses the same perfume that calms Kenma down. Though today, it’s making him extremely sad. He would never wake up with Kuroo’s scent beside him but another person will.

His phone vibrated inside his pocket and he looked at Shoyo on his far left. He saw his friend looking at him, eyes full of worry, with his phone in his hand.

‘Kenma…’ Shoyo mouthed.

‘I’m okay.’ He mouthed back and pulled a smile.

_Lies. Lies. Lies._

After a few minutes, Tsukishima was walking down the aisle. The tall blonde man was undeniably pretty.

It was just so sad that the dream Kenma envisioned himself to have is being lived by another person.

They sat down and Kenma was zoning out the whole ceremony. He’s extremely hurt by the sight in front of him and the exhaustion from the past few days of being called in to work is starting to take a toll on his body. He covered his mouth, yawned quietly, and blinked thrice. After pulling his soul back to earth, the first thing he heard was the portion where the two lovers will exchange vows.

He immediately cursed himself internally for pulling himself back at the most ungodly time. He just wished he knocked out.

As he watched the lovers look into each other’s eyes, something inside him didn’t like the sight. It was almost nauseating, his heart started beating fast, and he feels like he’s drowning. It’s becoming hard for him to breathe.

_Well, I wanted this. I attended. What do I even expect?_

Promise. Vow.

The words started ringing inside his ears that caused his head to throb. A flashback from the summer of first year college, played unpermitted, yet again.

  
  


“Tsukki. The name you hated to hear from other people. In the past, only Yamaguchi can call you by that name, and without protest, you respond to it.” Kuroo started as he stifles a laugh together with the people inside the church.

_You called me Kyanma too. That’s not my name. I protested a lot of times, but you told me it will be your endearment for me. I learned to love it._

“As we grew fonder, you run up to me, hug me, and welcome me with kisses every time I call you by the name. There’s no point in denying. That was one of the best days I have ever had.”

_When I call you, you did the same to me. I said don’t do it in public, but you still insist on doing it. You said that it was to train me, to make me think that your name equates to endless hugs and kisses for me._

“We have been able to visit many places. We love to travel so much. One weekend, I called you to go dive with me somewhere. You protested, you didn’t want to come as you reserved that day to laze around. But you weren’t able to do anything when you got out of your room and I was already having tea with your mom with my big ass bags.”

_We used to travel. You did that to me as well when you invited me to go climb some mountain._

“You were almost not moving that day, a sign of your protest. I literally had to push you off the boat just so we can move along.”

_You carried me like a sack of rice when I didn’t want to step out of the van because I was still feeling car sick._

“I hate and love the way you were being so perceptive and intelligent. That day was a really hard time for me to conceal my real intentions. You were always on my tail.”

_I was wondering why you were so fidgety that day. I thought you were up to something because we were just at the opening of the mountain trail, but you were perspiring above normal._

“But it was not surprising that I finally caught you off guard. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,” he said which made the entire guests laugh. “I invited you to have dinner outside the hotel room.  
As we sat down, I told you I forgot something and I had to go get it from out hotel room. You didn’t bother to ask anything because you were so hungry already.”

_It was when we reached the peak. You said I should turn around, face the view behind me, and you’d take a picture of me._

“Then I quietly stood behind you and called your name.”

_Then you called me._

“When you turned around, I still remember your shocked face by the way,” Kuroo said which made Tsukishima slap his arm lightly. “I was kneeling with my right knee with a ring on a small velvet box on my hand.”

_When I turned around, you were kneeling with your right knee with a promise ring on a small black box on your hand._

“You were so shocked to say anything so I went ahead and said…”

_I was so lost that I didn’t know what to say but you continued and said…_

“Kei Tsukishima, will you marry me?”

_Kenma, will you marry me when we graduate?_

“And you said yes.”

_And I said yes._

“That was the second happiest day of my life.”

_That was the happiest day of mine._

“And now, here we are. I am really marrying you.”

_And here I am, watching you marry someone else._

_You said you'd take your internship in the neighboring country and I was supportive because I knew you really liked what you were doing. But then we started drifting away, and you met Tsukishima there again._

_I genuinely thought I need last one slap from reality to get over this. But I didn’t know that it would hurt this much._

_I didn't know broken promises would hurt this much._

  
  


He held the promise ring inside his pocket that Kuroo gave him 7 years ago. As if on cue, the tears he held back for 7 years started streaming down his face.

_It's now game over for me._

**Author's Note:**

> marriage has been one of the most special thing for me. i hope kenma gets over the marriage that he never had with kuroo.


End file.
